Regrets
Auroras first ever Songfic. Rate in the comments! Song: When I was Your Man, by Bruno Mars Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now '' Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same'' '' When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down'' '' 'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name'' I look around the clearing. It looked the same..... clanmates lounging around, sharing prey, the deputy organizing patrols, apprentices gossiping in the corner....... except I feel empty inside. My heart grows hollow when I set my eye as on her. She was laughing along with another tom, I don't care to say his name. My now-gone friends used to talk with me about her, to comfort me, but instead, it made me feel broken inside. All my friends just disappeard, one by one, till I didn't even recognize them as friends. I still remember. How she was so comforting, how she made me feel strong, even when my whole family died. She was so precious to me......but ironically, it was her preciousness that made her leave. '' It all just sounds like oooooh…'' '' Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize'' '' That I should've bought you flowers'' '' And held your hand'' '' Should've gave you all my hours'' '' When I had the chance'' Take you to every party '' 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance'' '' Now my baby's dancing'' '' But she's dancing with another man'' '' Like all breakups, it started with a problem. I was deputy before, chosen to serve my clan. However, I was not fit for the job. I became harrowed, lost in my duties, always working hard, and never paying much attention to her as much as I should have. Even when I did be with her, I tried to lavish as much love I could to her, but she took it as a sign of obsession. She didn't understand how much I needed her, or how much I loved her. Day after day, she put up with me, trying to tell herself that it would end, that I would snap out of it, and change my ways. It was when she finally realized how hopeless I was that she left my life. And she was right of how stupid I was, how selfish I was to her, and my ignorance, most of all. I regret it all, the shame washing down on me, as I realized I would never talk to her again. '' My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways'' '' Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life'' '' Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…'' '' And it haunts me every time I close my eyes'' I was foolish, dumb to her requests, busy with the affairs of the clan. I felt that the clan was worth more than her. But it wasn't. She knew how I felt about the clan. She knew how I felt about her. I never got to tell her that I still loved her. After she left, I resigned as deputy. But it couldn't change anything. She was still with him, that other tom. Now as I look at her again, across the clearing, tears start flowing in my eyes........ You don't know how much I was It all just sounds like oooooh… '' Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize'' '' That I should've bought you flowers'' '' And held your hand'' '' Should've gave you all my hours'' '' When I had the chance'' '' Take you to every party'' '' 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance'' '' Now my baby's dancing'' '' But she's dancing with another man'' I still remember the promises that we made, the future we wanted together, all of them broken. I still imagine us sitting beside the river, talking and laughing all the while, and kits all around us..... It feels like a dream and a nightmare, it reminds me that I will never see her again. Maybe I wasn't meant for her, my destiny in some other cat. But I know that I could never take another, becuase there would never be another like her. All she wanted was my attention, my love, my affection. But all I gave her was a cold shoulder. Although it hurts '' I'll be the first to say that I was wrong'' '' Oh, I know I'm probably much too late'' '' To try and apologize for my mistakes'' '' But I just want you to know'' I hope he buys you flowers I hope he holds your hand '' Give you all his hours'' When he has the chance '' Take you to every party'' '' 'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance'' '' Do all the things I should have done'' '' When I was your man'' '' Do all the things I should have done'' When I was your man I keep on looking at her, from the shadows, tears silently pouring down my face. She looks so beautiful in the sunlight, her pelt gleaming like the stars, and her eyes sparkling. I hope she knows that I never mean't to hurt her. That I was trying to love her. I just want her to be happy, always. I still feel numb with pain, but watching her laugh and talk with him, she looks so happy. I hope he never treats her badly. Or neglects her, and breaks her heart. I hope he never makes the same mistakes as I did. When I was the one with her.